


I dare you

by Miizurichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multitasking, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma had said yes to what was supposed to be a playful dare from his boyfriend, Kuroo. Little did he know just how hard this dare would be. Not that he complained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dare you

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back!   
> Suddenly had this idea and I actually managed to finish it.   
> Enjoy!

At first, it was just supposed to be a playful dare. Kenma didn't know why Kuroo had suggested it, but he didn't object. The idea did kind of get him in the mood anyway, plus he wouldn't really need to do anything tiring. 

That was what he thought, at least, but as Kuroo's warm hands stroked over his ass and down his thighs, followed partway by his mouth, he already knew this was going to be more than he bargained for. 

Kenma tried desperately to focus on the game on his Vita while Kuroo's hands slowly moved up his thighs and over his ass to knead it gently. The gentle, yet firm touch made him sigh softly and arch his back slightly, effectively raising his ass a bit as well. 

"Ohh, would you look at that. Don't lose focus of that game now." Kenma could just about hear the smirk in his voice as those warm hands on his ass spread his butt cheeks. 

"I won't." He was already breathless, breathless and horny, but he wasn't going to lose this. 

The moment Kuroo's mouth and tongue came in contact with his entrance, sparks of pleasure shot up his spine. The sudden pleasure nearly caused him to miss a button, but he managed to save it. 

Kenma couldn't help the sighs and moans that spilled out of his mouth, but even as Kuroo was gripping his thighs perfectly and working magic on his ass with his mouth and tongue, he didn't lose focus of the game. 

However, he could feel his legs gradually turning to putty underneath the sheer pleasure he was getting from Kuroo. He needed to change his position. 

He didn't pause his game as he tried to turn around, but as soon as he did, strong, warm hands moved to hold his hips in place. "Kuro..." Although his face was glued to the screen, his voice was nothing but a breathy whine. 

"Mmhn?" Kuroo didn't bother to answer his little plea properly, knowing it would be fine. He knew it wouldn't be too long until this was over, so he wanted to make this last. 

"I need to..." While his fingers hammered down at the buttons in a small attempt to keep focus while pleasure shot up his spine, Kenma couldn't help but let out a surprisingly loud moan. It was just for a second, but his head dropped down as he pushed his body back against Kuroo's face. 

"Not gonna happen, you can do it." Kuroo's voice was barely over a mumble as he had his face buried between Kenma's butt cheeks. As soon as he was finished speaking, he picked up the pace of his licking and sucking, knowing well Kenma liked it like that when he was close. And Kuroo could tell from his moans and the way the muscles on his thighs twitched underneath his hands. 

"Kuro..." Kenma couldn't help but whine again. It was getting harder to focus on the game without falling for the temptation of not caring about the dare and just grind his ass back into Kuroo's face to get him to hurry it up. 

He already knew he was close, but it wasn't enough, but it was more than enough to have him gasping and moaning while his hands clutched the poor console as tight as he could while his thumbs worked desperately over the buttons. 

His hips worked on instinct as he couldn't help but grind his hips slightly, the happiness was short lived as Kuroo's hands once again stopped him. 

Kenma wasn't sure, maybe it was just the pleasure, but he was pretty sure he could hear Kuroo chuckle against his ass. At first, Kenma didn't get it, but when a hand left his thighs and wrapped loosely around his dick, he knew he had lost. 

In comparison to the quick pace of Kuroo's mouth and tongue, the pace of his stroking was painfully slow. Kenma had partially given up on focusing on the game now, he wasn't even sure if he was playing it correctly anymore. 

Loud moans spilled out of his mouth and his back arched as Kuroo suddenly matched his stroking to the pace of his mouth. The sudden heightening in pleasure become too much for Kenma as he didn't even think twice about dropping the console out of his hands in order to clench his hands into the sheets. 

His legs quivered as Kuroo slowly stopped the stroking and pulled back to press a soft kiss to his butt cheek. Kenma wasn't even sure what was going on anymore while in his daze of afterglow, until he came face to face with Kuroo, who kissed him lightly on the cheek and smirked as he said; 

"I win."


End file.
